Craig Bartlett
Craig Michael Bartlett (born October 18, 1956 in Seattle, Washington) is an animator best-known for creating the television series Hey Arnold! His first job, after graduating from Evergreen State College in Olympia, Washington, was at Will Vinton Studios in Portland, Oregon. Besides working on Hey Arnold! he also worked for Rugrats in its first few seasons. He also co-wrote the computer animated film Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby for The Jim Henson Company, as well as The Skrumps for the same company. He also directed a few episodes of Ren and Stimpy. Even before that, Craig worked on an old comic strip named Arnold which was a precursor of sorts to Hey Arnold! as it featured Arnold, Helga, Harold, and even the beginnings of a few other characters. The strip was featured in Simpsons Illustrated in the early 1990s. Craig also used to do clay animation: he did several versions of Arnold on Sesame Street during that same time, and also did a character named Penny on Pee Wee's Playhouse. Among his most recent work is the Cartoon Network telefilm Party Wagon, produced as a pilot for an animated TV series about settlers making their way to the northwest. However, CN has not picked up the series (as of February 2009). Craig Bartlett stated, in a chat on the day of Hey Arnold!#39;s tenth anniversary, that he has left Nickelodeon. He is currently working on a film for NASA. and has just had a show for pre-schoolers called, Dinosaur Train be picked up by PBS (his first show to be picked up since Hey Arnold!). He wrote at least one episode for Johnny Bravo in 2004. He is married to Lisa Groening, sister of The Simpsons and Futurama creator Matt Groening, after whom Lisa Simpson is named. In Hey Arnold! Craig Batlett plays several characters, including Brainy and Miles: * 24 Hours To Live (Brainy, radio DJ) * A Day In The Life Of A Classroom (Brainy) * April Fool's Day (Brainy) * Arnold & Lila (Brainy) * Arnold Visits Arnie (Abigail (Arnie's pig)) * Arnold's Hat (Arnold's father) * Arnold's Room (Brainy) * Arnold's Thanksgiving (Brainy) * Best Man (Minister) * Big Sis (Radio DJ, Jack (man in movie)) * Cool Jerk (Brainy) * Cool Party (Brainy) * Curly Snaps (Brainy) * Curly's Girl (Brainy) * Downtown As Fruits (Brainy) * Eugene's Bike (Brainy) * Family Man (Abner) * Freeze Frame (cab driver, party clown) * Gerald's Game (Steve (the "dungeon pawn")) * Girl Trouble (Brainy) * Grandpa's Packard (radio DJ, policeman) * Hall Monitor (Brainy) * Harold vs. Patty (Brainy, Abner) * Haunted Train (Brainy) * Heat (Brainy, radio DJ) * Helga And The Nanny (Brainy) * Helga On The Couch (Brainy) * Helga Sleepwalks (Brainy) * Helga's Locket (Abner) * Helga's Love Potion (Brainy) * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (Brainy, Murray, Monkeyman, Grubby) * Hey Harold! (Brainy) * Love And Cheese (Brainy, "Cheese Throw" carny) * Married (Brainy, minister, Sheena's Uncle Earl) * Monkey Business (Brainy, paperboy) * Mr. Green Runs (Ned]] (radio DJ), announcer) * Mr. Hyunh Goes Country (Nashville Ned (radio DJ), restaurant customer) * Mudbowl (Brainy) * Mugged (Brainy) * New Bully On The Block (Brainy) * On the Lam (Brainy) * Operation Ruthless (Brainy) * Oskar Gets a Job (man talking to Oskar) * Parents Day (Arnold's father) * Part Time Friends (man in hospital) * Phoebe Breaks A Leg (Brainy, doctor) * Phoebe's Little Problem (Brainy) * Pigeon Man (Chester the pigeon) * Pre-Teen Scream (radio DJ) * Rhonda Goes Broke (Abner) * Rhonda's Glasses (Brainy) * Sally's Comet (radio DJ) * School Play (Brainy) * Sid And Germs (Sidney (Sid's frog)) * Sid's Revenge (man mopping Principal Wartz's parking space) * Snow (radio DJ) * Stuck In A Tree (water tower worker) * Teachers' Strike (Brainy) * The Aptitude Test (Brainy) * The Flood (radio DJ) * The Journal (Arnold's father, Abner) * The List (man in the movie) * The Pig War (Abner) * The Vacant Lot (Brainy) * Tutoring Torvald (astronaut, Brainy, stockbroker) * What's Opera, Arnold? (Brainy, Mr. Packenham) * Wheezin' Ed (Brainy) * World Records (Brainy) External links * http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0058799/ IMDb profile Category:Voice actors Category:Writers